Los Caminos Secretos de la Hidromiel
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El cumpleaños de James Potter, un día muy especial. Sirius se encargará de hacerlo inolvidable tras enterarse de que su mejor amigo prefiere pasar dicha festividad en compañía exclusiva de Lily Potter. Se aproxima una noche con una apuesta digna de Sirius Black.


Este fic pertenece al reto temático de agosto de "James y Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Esta historia pertenece al mundo de Magia Olvidada.

* * *

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de nubarrones, niebla y humo para acabar siendo un simple reflejo en un charco de orín. Un rostro demacrado, con ojeras oscuras y el cabello empapado en aquel infecto líquido, se turbo con la repentina luz que reflejaba el líquido que estaba usando de almohada. Frunció el ceño sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, el intenso olor delataba que la humedad que sentía no era producto del sudor de una intensa noche.

Maldijo dos veces, la primera por haber caído inconsciente en aquel nauseabundo callejón y la segunda por tragar medio charco al abrir la boca. Se impulsó con las manos para levantarse a pesar del acceso de asco al sentir algo cálido y gelatinoso colarse por entre sus dedos al tocar el suelo. Su ilustre atractivo quedaba oculto tras varias capas de suciedad, inmundicia, alcohol y fiesta insomne constante.

Sus ojos grises examinaron aquel callejón adoquinado y maloliente. Un viejo contenedor pateado y cubierto de grafitis con una lengua de basura rezumando por un costado. Una farola destrozada, con el vidrio aun esparcido por el suelo. Y en el centro de aquella calleja, de menos de cinco metros, un enorme socavón en el que se había filtrado todo tipo de líquidos desde la avenida principal.

Bufó con enfado llevándose la mano a la cabeza por el repentino dolor de cabeza y terminando con el mismo insistente y pulsante dolor y con toda la frente cubierta de Merlín sabía que. Se sacudió las manos frotándolas contra su túnica nueva, la había comprado esa misma mañana, y que no soportaría una segunda noche. Tanteo los bolsillos y sonrió al notar un rectángulo duro en el pecho.

Del bolsillo interior surgió una petaca de plata con un escudo grabado, cincelado con precisión y borrado con obsesión. Se llevó la boquilla a los labios y un líquido ardió garganta abajo reconfortando su mente y su cuerpo. Durante medio minuto no separó sus labios carnosos de aquel glorioso líquido. Poco a poco el dolor se entumeció y una sensación acuciante de vitalidad le invadió. Se sentía dueño del mundo. Para su desgracia un intenso crujido le devolvió a la realidad aunque por suerte su petaca no podía vaciarse y tomó otro intenso trago antes de encarar a quien estuviera tras él.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones. A la mitad su equilibrio cambio y estuvo a punto de volver al suelo. Parecía que el suelo estuviera moviéndose como en una montaña rusa. Puso los brazos perpendiculares a su cuerpo tratando de mantenerse en pie y dando pasos inseguros antes de volver a erguirse sin perder la sonrisa encantadora.

—No te molestes, Sirius. No tengo minifalda —sentenció James mirándole con reprobación a su amigo. Su mano dibujo un pequeño círculo y un torrente de agua surgió de la punta de su varita y golpeo en la cabeza a Sirius —. Sigues oliendo a perro mojado pero al menos no pareces que acabas de salir de las alcantarillas. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho hoy mi mujer? Gastarse cincuenta galeones en una tienda de lencería de lujo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes que está haciendo ahora? Leer a Jane Eyre con un conjunto obscenamente incómodo y transparente. ¿Sabes por qué está haciendo eso? Porque resulta que mi mejor amigo no tiene nada mejor que hacer que intentar batir el record de bares que le prohíben la entrada. Del último te han tirado aquí por meterle mano a un oso disecado.

—Eso explica porque tenía tanto pelo, y porque no se molestó cuando le recomendé la oferta de depilación en el Callejón Diagon. Bueno tengo cosas que terminar, aún quedan bares que vaciar—espetó Sirius tambaleándose hacia delante mientras lanzaba su dedo contra James. Arrastraba las palabras y algunas carecían del más mínimo sentido fonético, era una imagen lamentable. Un joven de atractivo arrollador completamente empapado, borracho hasta la toxicidad, y aún con todo mantenía su sonrisa y una mirada traviesa que parecía decir que junto a él cualquier cosa era mucho mejor.

—Mi mujer medio desnuda en mi dormitorio y yo oliendo la peste en la que te has revolcado durante la última media hora. Mañana voy a colgar al indeseable que ha tenido la genial idea de llamarme al verte pedir indicaciones a una farola —murmuró James frotándose los ojos.

—¿Era una farola? —preguntó Sirius aguantando la repentina necesidad de eructar. —Con razón era tan maleducada. Hice bien en ponerle el pelo rosa que le salía de los pies.

—No era pelo… Era un caniche de dieciséis mil libras. ¿No notaste los gritos de su dueña? Según los testigos te golpeo cinco minutos con un paraguas mientras seguías tratando de hablar con la farola —James ya no estaba frustrado por perderse su regalo de cumpleaños, empezaba a divertirle la cara de Sirius ante cada revelación y como parecía ir encajando las piezas.

—Así que eso era el insistente dolor… Creía que era la resaca —comentó Sirius frotándose la cabeza.

—Merlín bendito lo que hay que oír. En primer lugar, ¿Qué haces yendo de bar en bar como si fueras un peregrino? —inquirió James dando un paso al frente y retrocediendo de golpe, tentando de darle otro baño a su mejor amigo.

—Es culpa de un tal James Potter —recriminó Sirius con la cara verde y tapándose la boca con el puño. Contuvo una arcada antes de continuar —. Ese indeseable prefirió celebrar su cumpleaños con su mujer en vez de con sus amigos. Pobre Remus, estará destrozado.

—Remus está en casa de Andrómeda enseñando animagia a Nymphadora —rectificó James apurando los segundos que Sirius pasó encorvado tras el contenedor para vomitar.

—Pamplinas, está llorando en una esquina por ser tan desdichado. Siéntete culpable, has hecho llorar a un licántropo —señaló Sirius recriminando con el dedo a James mientras se limpiaba un rastro verde de la comisura de los labios con la manga de la túnica. Eso le consiguió una nueva ducha helada —. Deja de mojarme, papa de Bambi.

—Te has recorrido media ciudad, vaciando toda fuente de alcohol por una rabieta. Debería sorprenderme… pero no —admitió James con una risa sorda.

—No te cuelgues tantas medallas, cuernitos. Y ahora discúlpame pero me quedan tres bares y solo una hora para llegar a ellos y ganar la apuesta —atajó Sirius apartando a James de su camino y saliendo a la avenida principal con un equilibrio que costaba mucho creer que siguiera en pie. James le atrapó a mitad de la calle y le obligó a darse la vuelta para evitar las miradas curiosas de los pocos transeúntes que pululaban a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Más despacio pulgoso. Explica eso de una apuesta. ¿No habrás vuelto a apostar con Remus a ver quien la tiene más larga y has perdido? —preguntó sin saber si lo decía en broma o en serio. Eran un trío demasiado extravagante como para descartar semejante tontería.

—Nunca perdería esa apuesta ni aun haciéndola contra Hagrid —espetó orgulloso con una mirada y sonrisa arrogantes y encantadoras. La sonrisa que pone alguien que se cree superior a todos los demás y al mismo tiempo logra que con esa expresión los demás compartan su opinión.

—Sirius, baja de las nubes y tráeme la explicación completa de esa apuesta tuya —exigió James apoyando a su amigo contra la pared para que no se desplomase y quitándole la petaca que amenazaba con llenar su estómago. Ya estaba suficientemente borracho.

—No es tan complicado ¡Me abandonaste! —exclamó dramáticamente llevándose la mano a la frente y fingiendo desvanecerse como en una telenovela. James puso los ojos en blanco tratando de entender la afición de Sirius a semejante tortura muggle. —Fui a ahogar mis penas —continuó apartándole y caminando de forma exagerada por el callejón —y algo me llamó. Entre en el primer bar que me ofrecía consuelo y… —hizo un silencio expectante de revelar la verdad mientras se hacía a la idea de lo humillante que sería confesar, pero le daba igual, James era su hermano y seguro que le ayudaría. Se reiría de él pero le ayudaría — Tuve que acertar en el único bar que frecuenta asiduamente Quejicus —una carcajada tal y como esperaba —. Ya que estaba allí no me iba a ir sin beber y tuve que aguantar la mirada de ese grasiento durante diez minutos hasta que me canse y empezamos a gritarnos. Por desgracia era un bar muggle… ¿Por qué tendrán una bebida tan rica?

—Vuelve a bajar de la rama, Canuto. —encauzó James viendo que su amigo ya se relamía recordando algún licor de hierbas. Si es que había empezado la noche con algo con más sabor que alcohol.

—Acabamos apostando, y reconozco que estaba un poco borracho cuando le di la mano para zanjar la apuesta. Si era capaz de tomar una copa en cada bar de la ciudad, Severus se vestiría de sirvienta francesa durante una semana para dar sus clases en Hogwarts. —James soltó una risotada incapaz de imaginar cómo habían llegado a semejante trato.

—¿Y Snape que saca de todo esto si pierdes? —inquirió conociendo demasiado bien a su "aliado" como para saber que Severus no se arriesga sino está seguro de ganar y de sacar algo más jugoso que lo que ofrece él.

—Tendré que ir durante un mes de enfermera al ministerio —confesó Sirius sin un atisbo de preocupación.

—No es tan malo… Espera, ¿enfermera? —preguntó con una mueca, algo había sonado en su cabeza y aun no sabía el que. James abrió los ojos y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse del ataque de risa que le dio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder si Sirius perdía. Empezó a golpear la pared tratando de contener las carcajadas pero la imagen mental que le había zumbado de oído a oído era demasiado para él — ¿Te refieres a ese trozo de latex blanco que enseña más de lo que cubre y que casi te tragas cuando trataste de regalárselo a Madame Pompfrey el día que cumplía veinte años como enfermera?

—El mismo —admitió Sirius aguantando estoicamente las risas de su amigo —. Empiezo a pensar que estaba más borracho de lo que creía en un principio.

—¿No me digas? —preguntó James con mofa mientras se calmaba — Merlín, ver a Quejicus con esas pintas es atrayente pero la verdad es que estoy muy cerca de preferir verte con ese modelito.

—Ni lo sueñes. Tres bares y Snape irá con medias de rejilla y un tanga —zanjó Sirius a la defensiva pero con suficiente convicción para poder creer que podría cruzar media ciudad en menos de una hora.

—Anda, déjate de tonterías y vamos a casa. He tenido una noche muy larga buscándote y tu hígado pensará lo mismo. Te preparare un café y haré que Lily convenza a Quejicus de que cancele la apuesta —dijo James pasándole el brazo por los hombros y tirando de él hacia el interior del callejón para que no hubiera forma de que nadie les viera desaparecerse.

—Y pensar que le he sacado tres muelas al cretino que me ha interrumpido mi sesión de masajes —susurró una voz femenina cargada de erotismo, sadismo y frialdad.

James se puso tensó, se quedó tan pálido que parecía un muerto y no se atrevió a moverse mientras llevaba lentamente la mano al bolsillo para coger la varita. Bellatrix era impredecible y no quería darle ninguna oportunidad, tenía que derribarla antes de empezar y huir nada más conseguirlo. Luego ya se inventaría una pelea de tres horas por los tejados para guardar las apariencias. En cambio, Sirius sonrió y se soltó del abrazo de su amigo para darse la vuelta con los brazos abiertos.

—Mi querida prima la sádica con curvas. Admite que sabes que todos tus hombres te dedican sus buenos cinco minutos todas las noches — exclamó mordazmente con una sonrisa sardónica. Bellatrix tuvo un rictus en su rostro, con su sonrisa congelada y aterradora. Un movimiento fugaz y lanzó tres hechizos seguidos desde que la varita salió de entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta que quedó paralela al suelo. Los dos primeros rozaron la pierna de Sirius, el tercero se estrelló contra el escudo de James quien devolvió el golpe provocando que media pared del edificio tras Bellatrix estallara en llamas. Sirius por su parte bizqueó un segundo mirando la varita de su prima —Cariño, ¿tratas de matarme con esa birria? Eso no es una varita. ¡ESTO! es una varita —exclamó bajándose los pantalones y demostrando dos cosas, los Black no usan ropa interior y podrían ganar ciertas apuestas con la gorra.

Fue una acción tan aleatoria, inesperada e impactante que Bellatrix se quedó unos valiosos segundos mirando atentamente la anatomía de Sirius. Tiempo vital que James usó sabiamente para lanzarle un potente hechizo lumínico y agarrar a Sirius para largarse antes de que le hicieran la vasectomía con un abrecartas.

—Vámonos de aquí exhibicionista —un potente crujido y la sensación de un gancho en la boca del estómago. James se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar siendo absorbido por una poderosa corriente, preguntándose si el grito que retumbaba en sus oídos era imaginario o Bellatrix no se había tomado con deportividad su huida.

—Aguafiestas. Estoy seguro que me la habría camelado —comentó Sirius cuando llegaron al primer lugar que James había visto en su mente, su propia casa. Se hallaban tras la valla de entrada. Un pequeño gato saltó entre los lirios para colarse por la gatera.

—Es tu prima —murmuró James abriendo el pequeño cerrojo de cobre y entrando en el jardín delantero.

—Eso hace la recompensa mucho más exclusiva.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado.

—¿Poco? Coincido contigo —bromeó Sirius sentándose en la mecedora de la entrada, admirando la belleza del Valle de Godric — ¿No tendrás por casualidad un bote de polvos de talco? Me da que ese vestido me va a escocer mis nobles posaderas. Tendría que haberlo comprado de seda…

—No te preocupes. Un mes no es tanto tiempo para ir cubierto de látex —animó James con una risotada.

De pronto un libro les golpeó a ambos en la cabeza. Jane Eyre leyó James frotándose la cabeza mientras miraba con la cabeza ladeada, la portada que había bajo sus pies.

—¡Se puede saber qué horas son estas! Sirius te voy a esquilar como a una oveja cuando te pille —exclamó Lily desde la cornisa de su dormitorio tapándose como podía los sugerentes atributos que mostraban un exagerado conjunto rojo.

—Merecerá la pena después de estas vistas —susurró Sirius con expresión ensoñadora ganándose una nueva ducha de agua helada por parte de James.

—A comer con los ojos a tu casa, tienes muy buena "comida" bajo tu cama —espetó James con los labios fruncidos mientras invitaba a entrar a Sirius — No mojas el sofá, ahora te traigo una toalla y el bote de polvos de talco —dijo dejando a Sirius secándose en la chimenea que aun ardía débilmente para subir al baño y calmar a su mujer.

—James —llamó Sirius con seriedad. Su amigo se detuvo en la escalera y se inclinó para mirar al interior del salón —Siento lo de tu cumpleaños.

—Es solo un día, hermano. No importa. Pero no respondo por Lily —aseguró James señalando al techo donde se escuchaban los tacones de Lily en el dormitorio.

—Esperemos que le haga gracia el resultado de tu borrachera —comentó James subiendo escaleras arriba —. Estoy seguro de que vestido de látex blanco y cuero ganas mucho.

Las risas de James pronto fueron acompañadas por las de Lily en el piso de arriba. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mirándose las piernas con disgusto.

—Tendré que depilarme a la cera brasileña…


End file.
